Framed
by lovepercy21
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please give it a shot. Percy is banished to Tartarus, but did he really commit the crime he is being punished for? Rated T 'cause i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except the story. The characters all belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Hope you guys enjoy **

Percy's Pov

'Look, believe what you want, but I didn't do it!' I exclaimed

'Perseus Jackson, we have definitive proof that it was you that killed her' said a very angry looking Zeus.

It was Friday and the whole camp was there in the throne room, some had enraged expression and some had confused expressions. Zeus had summoned them all here right after lunch.

'Why would I kill her!?'

Seriously I'm beginning to think he has officially lost it! I mean, I wouldn't do that to Annabeth, after all Jessica was her half-sister and they loved each other.

'I-' I started saying, but was interrupted by Zeus.

'Enough! We have proof against you; the bow that was used to kill her was found inside your cabin and Athena says that she saw you killing her daughter.' Zeus thundered.

I was taken aback. I knew that she didn't like me, but I didn't think she would stoop so low as to falsely accuse me of killing someone.

'Your punishment shall be Tartarus. I say we vote. All gods in favor?' He looked at all the hands that went up and all the ones that stayed down. 'And all the demigods?'

The whole majority of campers put their hands up, all of my so called friends, even my girlfriend. The only ones who remained with their hands clenched in fury at their sides were Thalia, Nico, Grover and a few others of my friends.

I looked at Annabeth with hurt and betrayel evident in my eyes, but all she did was stare blankly back at me. How could she believe them? She of all people should believe that I was innocent.

' Percy Jackson I banish you to Tartarus. Hades you will take him there.' He said, making the mater final.

'No. Have one of the gods who voted yes do it, I won't. Besides you are accusing him with something that he couldn't possibly have done, I mean the boy can barely shoot straight.' Exclaimed Hades

'Well it is obvious that he has been practicing and got very lucky when he did it.' snapped Zeus

I looked at my father with pleading eyes. Maybe he could make his brother see sense.

'Brother please, Percy is innocent. He-'Poseidon started to say, but was interrupted by Athena.

'Poseidon, it's final. Percy will be sent to Tartarus and I will take him myself' Athena was obviously getting impatient.

'So be it. Athena would you please do the honors?' asked Zeus

'My pleasure.' She grinned with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

And with that she appeared at by side, grabbed hold of my upper arm and before I could utter a word, we were gone in a puff of smoke.

Thalia's Pov

I watched with silent tears in my eyes as Percy disappeared before my very eyes and I couldn't do anything about it.

I can't believe the nerve that daughter of Athens has! He was her boyfriend for Zeus' sake! I thought of her as my best friend, almost family, but now I don't know what to think of her. My tears dried up and instead of sorrow I was filled with anger. My body started shaking and I was about to lunge at her, but before I could Nico grabbed hold of my arm.

' She's not worth it.' he whispered.

I huffed but didn't argue because he was probably right she was not worth the trouble.

**So what do you think?**

**Good, bad horrible?**

**Review and let me know! **

**Review, Review, Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed! **

_**toe walker: **_**i did find that helpful and heartwarming! I will try to get to 1000 words or even more.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own PJO!**

* * *

Percy's Pov

It's been a week since I first arrived in Tartarus. My body was already covered with bruises and cuts, and I am positive I have some broken bones. Guess who did this to me? Well, see, when Athena brought me here she confessed that it was she that killed her own daughter, just so she could put the blame on me. But afterwards she left me here. So since then Kronos and his cronies have been torturing me for fun.

Tartarus isn't a very cheerful place, as I'm sure you can imagine. It was hotter than the fields of punishment and it reeks of monster sweat and spit. For once I wished Aphrodite were her, just so her aroma could replace the stink.

Just then I heard footsteps coming this way and I know what will follow…

-(Time skip- one month)-

Thalia's Pov

I can't believe it has already been a month since Percy was sent to Tartarus. I've been with the hunt and Nico has been in the underworld, both of us avoiding camp because it was filled with traitors, except for a few that also didn't put their hands up that day.  
We were camped in a clearing near the border of Canada, when I heard someone calling my name. I looked up from where we were sitting around the fire to see if it was one of the hunters, but no one was paying attention to me, so I was about to go back to eating my marshmallow, when I heard it again coming from the shadows near the edge of camp. I squinted my eyes and saw the son of Hades motioning with his hand for me to follow him into the forest. I got up, excused myself and went around the other way as to not attract suspicion. When I arrived Nico was leaning against the tree.  
'Hey Death Breath.'I said  
He nodded his head at me.  
'Pinecone Face.' Ugh! I hate it when he calls me that, but I guess fair is fair.  
'Why are you here? I thought you were under house arrest.'  
He snorted.  
'I snuck out and besides it's more like palace arrest. Persephone must really hate my guts because I only got palace arrest because I stepped on one of her 'precious' flowers by accident, but she's convinced that I did it on purpose.' he said acidly. 'Anyways I came here because I think we should do something about Percy. We know he's innocent, but Athena has obviously got Zeus convinced that it was Percy that killed her daughter.'  
'But how are we going to convince Zeus that Percy's innocent? I don't know if you remember, but we already tried like 3 times and all he did was say that until we got definitive proof that he is innocent, then he won't do anything about it.' I exclaimed  
'Exactly. He said we needed proof right? So what if we did have proof?' he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes  
'What are you saying? We don't have any proof...' He was shaking his head and smiling as I said this.  
'You might not, but I do. You know Iris right? She is one of the goddesses who actually likes Percy and feels some sympathy towards him when. When she found out he was going to Tartarus, she went there immediately to see if what they said against him was actually true, but when she got there she saw Athena talking to Percy, who btw was tied to a table, and she heard her say that it was her that killed her own daughter just so she could put the blame on Percy. She IM me this information last week and since then I've been trying to sneak out of the underworld without my father or Persephone catching me.' He explained to me. My expression throughout his speech went from surprise to fury to surprise again.

Nico's Pov

Thalia's expression was priceless as I told her what Iris told me.  
'So now all we have to do is get Iris to show that conversation on Olympus and hopefully Zeus will listen to reason and let Percy out. Oh and we also need those campers who voted Percy innocent so that hopefully Zeus will see that we have backup.' I concluded my speech.  
'Why are you here telling this to me and not asking Iris if she can show that conversation on Olympus?!' she whispered-yelled at me.  
'Because I need you to help and get the campers who are still convinced that Percy is innocent.' I said  
'Oh... Ok then. I'll get the campers and you convince Iris to help us.' she said, immediately taking control of the mission.  
'What about Artemis and the hunters? Will she let you go?' I asked, suddenly aware that I might not have thought this through. She bit her lip.  
'Well... maybe if I tell her-' I interrupted her hurriedly.  
'You can't tell her or the hunters about this, at least not until I convince Iris. Besides one of them might accidentally let it slip and then Athena might hear about and she'll try to stop us from showing that little conversation she had with Percy on Olympus.'  
'Fine, but than what do I tell them? I can't just say: 'Hey girls I'm leaving to go do some errands and I'll probably be back tomorrow so if Artemis asks...well tell her what I told you'.'  
'Just tell them you are going on a mission that is very important, but that you won't be able to tell them until it is done.'  
'Ok. I'll go tell them that and get my stuff, and I'll meet you here in 10 minutes.'

Page Break -

Percy's Pov

_ I was in the throne room in Olympus and Zeus was asking the demigods to put their hands up if they believed that I was guilty. Everyone had their hands up, but they didn't matter because I was looking for a specific someone in the crowd and there she was right in the front. I expected to see her hand at her side, but instead her hand was right there in the air just like the rest of them.  
'Annabeth! You can't possibly believe what they are saying?'  
'I do Percy and I hope you rot in Tartarus.' she said with venom in her voice.  
My heart shattered into a million pieces and it would probably never be whole again. Those words were the words I would never forget.  
'But...I didn't do it! I'm being framed!" I said exasperated  
'You can't lie to me Percy. Just admit that you killed my sister and get it over with, no use lying, you're going to Tartarus anyway.' She said with a sneer._

I woke up with a bang. I looked up to see Kronos.

'So Jackson, had pleasant dreams? I know I did and thanks to you I now live my dreams. Want to take a guess of what I dream about?'  
'I don't know maybe rainbows?' curse my ADHD.  
Kronos had an enraged expression.  
'No and for that you get another round of lashes with the whip today. Well let's see... yesterday it had spikes... so how about a red- hot one today, eh? What do you think? Oh wait! You don't have a choice in the matter.' he sneered.  
My back was crisscrossed with the cuts the whip left behind and it was hurting like hell.  
'Why can't you just use pillows? That wouldn't hurt so much and it would be just like a sleep over, minus the comfortable bed and the DVDs.'  
'What did I say about talking back?' Kronos shouted.  
And with that he started with the whipping.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Again i will say: suggestions are welcome.**

**I will try to update soon. **

** It warms my heart to see 3 reviews! When I saw it I did a little happy dance! I would love to get it to 10 reviews! So review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So incredibly sorry I took so long to update, but last week it was one test after the other so I apologize. I will try to update sooner, but no promises.**

**For all of those who reviewed, thanks it really warms my heart. I'm putting up a poll so that you can all vote if this is going to be a Pertamis or Percabeth story.**

**So here is another chapeter for ya! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!(Unfortunatley)**

* * *

Annabeth's Pov

I was practicing archery when I saw her. I hadn't seen her since the day _**he**_ was banished. My best friend; well at least I still considered her my best friend I don't know if she also feels the same way, after all I did vote for her cousin to be banished and even though they bickered and fought a lot, she still loved him and Nico dearly. They were the only family she has left and she is super protective of them.

So I dropped my bow and jogged over to her. She was in her hunters outfit and was just coming out of the woods with a determined look on her face.

"Hey Thals!" I said with a smile on my face.

She looked at me and said with ice in her voice:

" What is it daughter of Athena?"

I was taken aback. Since when did she talk to me with such coldness?

"I-I wanted to ask how you've been...we haven't seen each other in a l-long t-time..." I stuttered.

"Well aside from the fact that my brother in everything but blood was sent to hell, I'm fine." her tone was dripping with sarcasm. "So, know if you'll excuse me, I have something important to do." she turned and walked away in the direction of the cabins. I was downcast; I had just lost my best friend. But I didn't regret the decision I made in Olympus that day. Not even a little.

Thalia's Pov

After my encounter with that little traitor daughter of Athena, I set out to do what I came here to do and that was to gather all the demigods who hadn't betrayed Percy.

I finished gathering them all and explained to them what Nico and I had in mind. They all agreed to go so I told them to follow me into the woods but only one or two at a time, so as to not attract suspicions. Nico was waiting for us with good news.

"Iris said she would show the conversation on Olympus and for us to meet her there in about 15 min. I can shadow-travel us all to the entrance to the empire state building, but I will be very weak after that. "he said.

I hate shadow-traveling, it always makes me nauseous, but it was the fastest way to get to Olympus, so before I could lose my nerve I said:

"Ok, so let's go" I said and grabbed hold of Nico's arm. The rest of them did the same and we all stepped into the shadows.

We arrived right on the corner of the street that leads to the empire state building. As soon as we got there Nico collapsed. I got out a square of ambrosia and fed it to him. He sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Right so now-" he yawned hugely and continued." We go up and up until we reach the fluffy clouds." At that we all burst out laughing, except for Nico who had a very hurt look on his face.

" Hey I'm tired ok and besides we have more important stuff to do then goofing around." At that we all sobered up. I helped him up and we made our way to the empire state building front desk.

" Key to the 600th floor."

"No such floor kid." replied the doorman.

"NOW!" I was so angry that my skin was tingling with electricity. The doorman's eyes widened in fear. I guess he realized that we were demigods because his eyes were flickering between all our weapons and the sparks that were shooting out of my skin.

"Uh…y-yeah, h-here it is." He handed me the key with trembling hands.

"Come one, let's go."

We all filled into the elevator and the doors closed. Once we got to Olympus we marched up to the throne room and burst through the doors. All the gods were assembled and apparently, arguing( why am I not surprised?).

My father, who was arguing with Poseidon, stopped mid-sentence when he saw us.

"What is the meaning of this?" he thundered.

"Well, father we are here to once again try to convince you to let Percy out of Tartarus."

"I already told you! I will only release him when you have definitive proof-" I stopped him before he could continue.

"Exactly. We've got proof, now all we need is for you to let him go." The look on my father's face was priceless. It was a mixture of disbelief and suspicion.

"What is this so called proof?"

"Nico, would you care to explain?"

Nico grinned at me and took a step forward.

"My pleasure." He addressed the gods. "You see I had a little conversation with Iris and she told me some interesting things about Athena here." When he said Athena, he gestured towards her.

"And what might that be?" Athena spat.

"Well, let her show you."

Iris who had sneaked into the throne room and was hiding behind a pillar waiting to be called, looked at Nico and nodded, coming out from her hiding place.

"Yes, indeed, let me show you what I heard in Tartarus."

With that she waved her hand and an image appeared in the middle of the throne room so that every god and goddess could see. On the screen was Athena, talking to a tied up Percy. She replayed the conversation twice, just so that the fact that Athena had framed Percy could sink in.

As soon as the image dissolved, the council broke into utter uproar. Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Artemis and Zeus were shouting at Athena, and vice-versa.

"How could you? Are you that cold-blooded? Sending my son to Tartarus just because you don't like him dating your daughter?! And framing him for murder?!" Poseidon shouted.

"Your good for nothing son deserved it! I warned him that I did not approve of them together, yet he didn't listen!" Athena screeched.

"Hey! Enough! You can all argue with each other later! Right now all I want is for Zeus to free Percy." I yelled at them. They all glared at me for interrupting their argument, but they all sat back down on their thrones. I looked at my father.

"So? What are you waiting for? Release him!"

"If only it were that simple." He sighed and continued. "I cannot release him yet. The ancient laws of Tartarus forbid it. The best I can do is shorten his time there so instead of eternity I'll make it one year so that next year on January he can be released and I'll make it so that he can't die."

At that I was filled with such sorrow, that I was fighting hard not to let the tears spill and as I looked to the side, I could see that Nico was also fighting back tears. Our cousin was going to stay in hell until next year and there was absolutely nothing we could do about it.

"Thank you, I guess." At that I turned to leave, but before I could a voice stopped me.

"Thank you Thalia and you Nico, for proving my son innocent. Know that he means a lot to me and I know that he means a lot to both of you." It was Poseidon who spoke.

I just nodded still with my back turned to him. I just kept walking, making a beeline for the elevator not seeing if the rest followed. I got in and saw that Nico and the others were right behind me. The ride down was silent and I was thankful for that, I couldn't stand if they started asking me if I was ok, because I was obviously not.

* * *

**So I hope that you guys liked it!**

**Again sorry for the late update! Don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**And as always REVIEW!**

**Me out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update but I have sooo much homework that my mean teachers give me that I don't have much time to write!**

**But here is another chapter!**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll! I won't update my next chapter until i have at least 6 more votes, so vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

* * *

**Thalia's Pov**

The days to January went by agonizingly slow. The camp was informed of Percy's innocence by Zeus himself and now all of those who voted for him to be banished were feeling guilty and those who had remained loyal had low spirits.

Now there was only one week to go and I was starting to get excited. I was going to see my cousin again! After all he and Nico were the only family I have left. Of course there was a bad part to our encounter… what if he was wounded? Sure Zeus had made it so he couldn't die, but he could still be injured and as soon as he leaves Tartarus, he won't be immortal anymore so he could die if he had wounds that were fatal. No, I refuse to think like that, I can't think like that. I have to think that he will be alright even though I know he won't be.

**Percy's Pov**

Almost a year has passed and I am still in Tartarus. Being tortured by my enemies physically and being tortured by my friend's betrayal mentally. The only thing that kept me half sane was the thought that someday I would be pulled out of this hellhole.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Kronos started speaking again.

"You know, I heard from one of my spies that the gods are planning on releasing you at the end of this week." At that I looked up.

"You're lying! This is just another one of your tricks!" I spat.

"No I swear on the river styx it's true." Kronos said. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

So it was true they were going to get me out! I've waited so long for this, even though I despise most of the campers back at Camp Half-Blood, especially my ex-girlfriend, there were still people there that I thought of as family, like Nico and Thalia, and close friends, like Grover and the ones who voted me innocent.

"But I didn't say I would let you go now did I?" Kronos sneared.

"You won't have a choice you idiot. They will probably get me out of here without you noticing!" I yelled at him. That was probably a mistake, but I had had enough of this guy! Sure I wasn't in any position to do that seeing as I was tied with chains to a wall, severely injured might I add, with Kronos standing with a very sharp blade in front of me, but I had ADHD so I couldn't help it and now Kronos was looking at me with murder in his eyes.

"What did you say to me you puny demigod?" He snarled

I know I should've kept my mouth shut but my ADHD was acting up again.

"You heard me!" I said with a pained grin, because even that sent pain flaring up.

"I think that we should make your last week here special don't you think boys?" He asked his monster army. They all cheered and yelled asking for blood. Seriously hadn't they seen enough blood? I know I have and the worst part is: the blood was all mine.

Time skip: One Week

**Thalia's POV**

I was heading to my pine tree with Nico by my side when suddenly 12 bright flashes where seen at the top. When the lights died down, the 12 Olympians were standing there and I mean all of them, even Mr. D.

Zeus had an annoyed expression, Poseidon was glaring at his brother and so was Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite and Artemis. The rest looked either bored or as if this were the last thing they wanted to be doing.

"Attention demigods!" Zeus boomed, his voice echoing through the whole camp. "We are here to announce that Perseus Jackson has been released and is being escorted here by Hades and Hestia. I suggest that you all welcome him because he might be a bit resentful that you lot voted for him to go to Tartarus except for a select few."

"We banished him? We?! What of those on the Olympian counsel? Did they not banish him as well? Are you trying to put the blame on us now father?!" I yelled at him. The campers were looking at me like I was crazy for yelling at the king of the gods. Well I don't give a damn! He has a right to hear it! He was the one responsible for Percy's banishment, him and that pathetic excuse for a goddess of wisdom!

Poseidon was looked at me with an amused expression, than he proceeded to glaring at his brother again.

"She does have a point Zeus. The campers weren't the only ones who voted for my son to be banished and you have no right to put the blame only on them. You should take responsibility for your actions." Poseidon lectured Zeus.

My father was looking angrier by the minute but he seemed to control his rage as he saw that what his brother was saying was indeed right even though it pained him to admit it. He looked at me and huffed.

"Fine. I suppose some of us are indeed to blame." He said through gritted teeth. "But onto the matter at hand. Hades and Hestia will be arriving shortly along with Perseus and the gods who wish to stay will stay and the rest will return with me to Olympus."

"Why aren't all of you staying?" asked one of the campers that were gathered around the Olympians.

"Because I don't think he will be very happy with us right now so I'll just let him be with the ones he actually likes and then later on we shall summon him to Olympus." He turned to me. "Thalia, my daughter, I need you to tell Perseus that we are expecting him on Olympus in two days' time and that we are…ugh…*cough* Sorry *cough*." He muttered the last part but I still heard him and to say I was stunned was an understatement. The almighty Zeus actually apologizing for something.

"Ok." I shrugged. With that Zeus, along with Athena, Hera, Ares and Mr.D, flashed out.

**Hades' Pov** **(Bet ya didn't expect that one!)**

Hestia and I had gone to Tartarus to get my nephew back. I admit I missed him and I care for him, he is my favorite nephew after all. When we retrieved him, what we saw made us gasp in shock. Percy's body was filled with scars', cuts, burns and some weird carving in a language none of us understood, but the worst of all was his back, which was covered with lashes of all sizes and depths. Once he appeared and we got a good look at him he collapsed and both of us rushed forward to catch him.

Page break-

**Thalia's Pov**

By now almost the whole camp was gathered at my pine tree along with the gods who decided to stay. I admit I was surprised that Lady Artemis stayed behind along with Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes and Aphrodite. But in the time I've been with the hunters I've grown closer to her and I've come to know that Percy had earned her respect after he held up the sky for her.

I was pulled out of my musings when I saw that Hermes flashed out. What could it be? Maybe he was called away on duty, but just then he flashed back and made an announcement that sent my heart reeling with joy and pain.

"Percy will be arriving shortly, but I must warn you: he is not the same." He said solemnly.

We waited for 5…10…15 minutes until finally I saw him coming out of the woods with Hestia and Hades by his side. His raven black hair as messy as ever, but his beautiful sea-green eyes, although still the same color, was filled with pain, suffering, resentment and even some anger. All I wanted to do was take off running down the hill and embrace him, but Nico held me back. I glared at him. Doesn't he want to see our cousin as well? My eyes softened when I saw that his expression mirrored mine: pain at seeing our cousin so different, but joy at seeing him alive.

When Percy finally reached us, he looked at all of us before his eyes rested on Nico and I. His eyes softened considerably and I couldn't take it anymore, I rushed to him and gave him a hug. He winced and I stepped back.

"Percy, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine, you just stepped on my toes is all." He said. I wasn't very convinced but I shrugged and hugged him again and this time he returned it. Nico was next; he gave Percy a manly hug and grinned, a grin that Percy returned.

"Son." Poseidon said with sadness in his voice, thinking that his son didn't care for him anymore.

Percy looked at his father and opened his arms for a hug, which Poseidon gladly gave his son.

"Son, I'm so sorry-"

"Dad I know you did all you could. I don't blame you or the rest of you." When he said that last part, he directed his words to the other Olympians who were standing in the sidelines with guilty expressions that turned into happy ones when he said that, along with Poseidon.

"So this is the famous Percy Jackson. You look like a weed; I bet I could beat you in a fight with my eyes closed! There is nothing special about you! I am obviously a way better hero than you and I don't get why they are making all this fuss over you!" Someone shouted from the front of the crowd. I turned to see who it was so that I could give them an arrow in a place that even Apollo don't shine to see that it was none other than the new camper and son of the war god, Adrian. Just because he killed a hellhound when he got to camp he thinks he is all high and mighty and the worst part is, some of the campers actually believe him and worship him. Even Anabeth fell for it and was now dating him, but I didn't expect more from her since the day she voted for Percy's banishment. The rest who actually saw him for the jerk he was despised him; even his father hated his guts.

I was about to notch my arrow when Poseidon beat me to it and punched him in the face and sent him flying and crashing into a tree.

"How dare you speak like that of my son?" He bellowed.

He was about to hurl his trident at Adrian and effectively kill him when Percy stopped him.

"Dad he isn't worth it." Poseidon looked at his son who nodded.

"Fine." He huffed "But if he ever does that again-"

"I'll be sure to kick his ass. Don't worry; I can take care of him myself." Percy said with a tired grin.

I could see that Percy's body was starting to sag and the expression in his eyes clearly said that he was tired so I said:

"Percy you need to rest. Tomorrow we can talk more."

He looked at me gratefully.

"Okay then." He started walking down towards the cabins, but I noticed something: he was limping and in pain. He was trying to hide it but I could clearly see it. Seeing him limping and in pain brought back my earlier thoughts: To what extents is he injured?

* * *

**Sooooo did you guys like it? Suggestions are welcome! **

**Please feel free to critizice as long as it is constructive!**

**Review and don't forget to vote on my poll!**


End file.
